mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Black Flu
The Black Flu is a disease caused by a viral pathogen which formed from mutated Blacklight, commonly known as the 'Black' virus. It is abundant in Northrend and more common in Outland, but can potentially spread to Arsinos. The virus is currently in the possession of Jim Moriarty as a biological weapon. The virus was originally created by Ruaumoko, and the first outbreak was caused by Draven Ziggurst. The Black Flu has a 100% mortaility rate. After infection, death occurs after less than a month. Origins The Black Flu was formed from airbourne Blacklight particles that were released into the air following Draven Ziggurst's accidental attack in Outland during the World Breaker plot. Recent evidence has proven that Ruaumoko himself used the opporunity to create the virus. After infecting Lupaia, it quickly spread to other colonies, including AAC, Shaderia and Novak. The infection was eventually controlled with little difficulty. However, it sucessfully reached Northrend where it became dormant. The virus is now abundant up in the north, and infection is common for those with little protection. Transmission The Black virus is a cryophillic pathogen, capable of thriving in temperatures of under -50. Hotter enviroments can still cause transmission, but it is far less likely and the virus itself will not survive long outside of a host. *Waterbourne - the virus can survive in water or airbourne humidity. *Airbourne - the virus is capable of survive outside water or its host in the air, but only in colder climates. *Bodily Fluids - the virus can be transmitted via bodily contact (kissing, used needles or sexual activity). It is also possible for the virus to be transmitted via bites or scratches. *Insects - the virus can be carried by mosquitos, fleas or other blood sucking insects. Especially dangerous to hotter, humid climates. *Rodant/Avains - the virus can be carried by rats, mice or birds. Especially dangerous in urban enviroments, and increases land transmission Symptoms The symptoms of infection have been thoroughly researched. Not all symptoms are present in every infection and can vary between transmissions. STAGE ONE - Day One-Four *'Coughing/Sneezing': Involuntary coughing or discharge of nazal passages increases infectivity. *'Hyper Salivation': Inflammation of the submandibular gland increases saliva production and infection rates. *'Insomnia': Inability to sleep causes irritability and tiredness. STAGE TWO - Day Four-Seven *'Photophobia': Increased sensitivity to and pain when exposed to sunlight. *'Paranoia': Increased irritability and tendacy to outbursts of anger, and refusal to accept medical aid. Makes infected individuals more likely to hide their symptoms. *'Autophagia': Compulsion to bite or partially devour own body - typically fingers or own skin. Bleeding caused by this symptom increases infectivity. *'Dementia': Neurodegeneration of temporal and parietal lobes. Causes mental incapacity, especially making infected prone to wandering or restlessness. STAGE THREE - Day Seven-Fourteen (infection considered '''terminal '''once any of these symptoms develop) *'Devotion': Surges of Dopamine and Serotonin compel the infected to constantly think about the virus and triggers intense rushes of pleasure. Compels the infected to spread the infection to others. Vastly increases infectivity. *'Convulsive Siezure': Uncontrollably shaking of extremities and vastly reduced muscle co-ordination. *'Necrosis': Large swathes of infected tissue lose blood supply and become fatal sources of gangrene. Decomposed bodies remain a vector of transmission. *'Aggression/Insanity': Decomposition of cerebrel brain tissue causes over-production of testosterone and increased episodes of schizophrenia. Infected at this stage become highly aggressive, dangerous and violent to others. Increases risk of infection through physical violence and can be fatal to victims of attacks. STAGE FOUR - Day Fourteen-Thirty *'Acute Encephalitis': Multiple inflammatory lesions in the brain causes severe neurological damage resulting in death. *'Rapid Organ Failure': Cell damage and internal trauma causes internal organs to systematically shut down. Terminal symptom, very high mortality rate. Treatment Various medical research teams have studied the virus' mutated form. Though no longer a 'zombie' virus strictly speaking, the symptoms (particularly aggression/insanity) are very similiar and the time between intial infection and death has extremely rapid. *Once infected, without treatment, the Black Flu has a 100% mortality rate. *Once contracted, early diagnosis (under 72 hours) of the disease can reduce the effictiveness of symptoms. Continued used of anti-biotics and precise drugs and steroids and decrease the infected mortality rate. *Isolation of the infected is of the utmost importance, as infectivity remains an issue. Following several weeks of anti-biotic treatment, the chance of infection can be reduce drastically in the infected, allowing them to potentially live close to normal lives. *Even with an early diagnosis and treatment, the patient's survival is never garanteed. Treatment has a 60% chance of saving a patient's life. *Infections that have developed Stage Three or higher symptoms have entered the 'terminal' stage of disease and is considered untreatable. These symptoms are the most dangerous and cause rapid spread of infection. Euthanising the infected suffering from terminal symptoms is currently the only safe option to avoid spread of infection and unecassary suffering to the infected.